


First Night in the Same Place With Your Tough Girlfriend

by sweetasatoon



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moving In Together, One Shot, POV First Person, help there's only one bed and they gotta share it, sometimes you also gotta write down what you feel like bro, this is my rarepair and i will make as much content as i want for it!, yet they don't know how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasatoon/pseuds/sweetasatoon
Summary: Sometimes, moving in with your partner is hard, but it's even harder when you only have your twin size bed that you've been sleeping on for years and you have to share it with her.
Relationships: Cassie Peppercakes/Professor Purrview
Kudos: 2





	First Night in the Same Place With Your Tough Girlfriend

So... I don’t know why I am writing this down; I guess it’s because I don’t want to forget this? I don’t know, whatever; I should just get to the meat of why I am here. Before I jump into it, I should give context to this (god, like anyone is going to read this)

I’ve been dating this girl for about a year now. Her name is Cassie Peppercakes, she’s apart of a well-known group of toons called the Toon Resistance, I don’t recall how I ended up getting feelings for her but, I did! About a few weeks ago, we agreed that it was perfect to move in which each other; she proposed that she moves in with me as her current living situation wasn’t equip to have more than one person in there. The whole process went smoothly; we just finished unboxing her stuff last night and finally settled into her new apartment. She admitted that it was an unusual change for her, I reminded her that sometimes change is hard, but she’ll adapt to it in no time.  
Why do I bring all of this up? Well, it ties into why I am writing in here at this ungodly hour; it was about midnight when we were done unpacking everything she had, we were beyond exhausted. We decided to call it a night after we had showered and got ready for bed. It wasn’t until we got to the bed that we realized that it might be a little…small for the two of us.

That was never thought during this whole process, and there was no way that I would be able to swing the jellybeans for it! I kept on apologizing over and over again, which might be due to how stressed I was; nevertheless, she was understanding. I feel bad for over apologizing; it’s a bad habit I have. Once that was all settled, I told her that I was okay sleeping on the couch if it boiled down to that; of course, we needed to see if we could fit two people in that bed before we could make any decisions.   
We then both attempted to get into the bed. I let Cassie go first, since she prefers to sleep on the right side of the bed, and then I got in. It was a tight fit, but we’re partners; we can handle this, right?

That wasn’t even the end of it, it was starting to become clear as day that we had bit off more than we could’ve chewed, we have never shared a bed before. Of course, we have cuddled and fallen asleep on each other, but sharing a bed? Never done that before. The environment was filled to the brim with dead silence, this was weird...

Very, very weird.

We sat in silence for…a good solid 5 minutes maybe? I don’t know. It could’ve been 2 minutes for all I know; gah! Stop getting off-topic!  
Anyways, where was I? Oh right, I tried to break the silence between us, but to my surprise, I couldn’t get a word out, I don’t know what was holding me back. Was it fear? Probably, luckily she broke the silence for us; pretty sure she said something under the lines of.

“So, how was your day?”

“It was alright I guess, same as always. You?” I replied, every day is just a repeat of itself at this point, with just some slight tweaks to them, either that or I have gotten myself so sucked into my work that I barely notice when something new and exciting is happening.

“Well, that’s good to hear! Mine was pretty decent.” That is what she said to me, it was followed up with “I think we should head to bed now, I have tomorrow off, but, you don’t, don’t you have to be up by 7 AM for work?”

Before I could voice what I wanted to say, she finished off by saying.

“It’s no worries, just go to bed, you’ll feel better in the morning. I hope.”

“Fine.”

I groaned. Sleeping wasn’t one of my favorite things to do; after a long day of work, you want to kick off your shoes and go onto your old couch and nap for the next two hours so that you can get away from the stress that your work has been putting onto you. I wasn’t like that. I enjoyed doing work! I’m always working, trying to make sure that none of my work had a single flaw, even if no one would be able to find the single flaw that was covered by the hours and hours of hard work I poured into the project.  
I grabbed the sheets and put them over myself so that I wouldn’t freeze to death while sleeping, I tried my best not to hog the sheets to myself as my cupcake would need it to go to sleep as well, whenever that time would be I wouldn’t know as I would be knocked out cold by that point. I started to shut my eyes, my thoughts were going wild, thinking about nothing but work. It’s like every time I tucked myself it at a god awful hour, the only thing I can think about is getting out of the bed I’m in and start working on my next project that wasn’t due to be finished for the next two weeks!

I started to toss and turn like crazy, trying to find a perfect position to sleep in but, I just couldn’t do it. Maybe I shouldn’t have had that cup of sugary coffee at 9 PM…I need that to keep me up to help Cassie in my defense, but it’s whatever. I was about to get up and start working on that Jellybean Project that was due in the next three weeks to get a head start on it; I would go in tired. However, I could care less. Before I could do that though, I felt my head being touched by some warm hands and it is placed onto her lap. My girlfriend’s lap.

Needless to say. Did it bring me some comfort? Yes, I felt at peace, I felt like all the thoughts I had melted away at that moment. It felt so nice. Within a few minutes, I was out cold.

When I got up at 6:30 AM, my head was still in her lap; this time though, she was also out cold. I tried to get out of her lap the best I could do without waking her up. I didn’t want to wake her up during her day off; I already felt bad enough that her neck would be in pain from the position that she was sleeping.  
I was grumpy due to the few hours of sleep I had. However, the cup of Mocha Frappuccino from the Toon’s Coffeehouse that was somewhat close to my apartment woke me up and made me slightly less grumpy.

I should wrap this up now, I’ve been rambling for too long now, and I need to go back to work as my break is about to end. I guess I’ll see these pages again a year or so down the line when I want to be reminded of this memory! 

\- Purrview

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fanfiction i started back in january because i got the urge to create a fanfiction, but then i didn't touch it for almost month cause i didn't want to. however, i felt like finishing this fanfiction up today so that this account wouldn't be dead and have only my old work on it.
> 
> i also wanted to write this cause purrcassie is one of my comfort ships and i wanted to write about them! thank you for reading!


End file.
